


Of Snow and Candles

by woodsnstuff



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Candles, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Late Nights, Multi, Say it with me now WITCH IS GENDER NEUTRAL, Snowy Nights, Trans Male Character, father-son bonding, this is coming from a baby witch k, witch!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsnstuff/pseuds/woodsnstuff
Summary: Leo goes off in the middle of the night. Forrest follows him.
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest & Kisaragi | Kiragi, Foleo | Forrest & Leon | Leo, Foleo | Forrest & Takumi, Kisaragi | Kiragi & Leon | Leo, Kisaragi | Kiragi & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Of Snow and Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fic was based off of the song called “Roslyn” by Bon Iver & St. Vincent!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The snow glittered and swirled, much like tiny little snow fairies dancing along the cold ground. Clouds covered the night, astral sky, leaving nothing above uncovered. It was the first snow at the fortress, the place where Corrin’s army resided. People on guard duty rushed down to their respective residential halls, gathering some warmer items before heading back out. Inside, people slept soundly, most for the first time in a long while. 

One particular resident was not asleep, however. Instead, he gathered items and carefully placed them into a crossbody bag. Stepping over three, carelessly tangled and sleeping bodies, each one he cared deeply for, and grabbed whatever items that were left needed and stepped out of the room without a sound. He made his way out of the residential halls and out into the courtyard. 

The rivers that flow throughout the fortress were partially frozen over, thin ice gradually becoming more dense. He shuffled along, seeing people still working at the mine, spring, fishing hole, and berry garden. Whenever the months chilled, a magic barrier formed over those areas to keep them warm enough. It was a simple and widespread spell, especially in his homeland of Nohr. It was often cold up in the northern reaches where he most resided after all.

He passed a good friend of his, “Hey Lord Leo!”, waved, and walked along down to his special place, the Records Hall. It was like the library for the fortress, though not exact. The door closed automatically behind him and he ventured forth, the circle of statues coming to light. There he stood in the middle, closed his eyes, and thought of a place. A place on the mountains, a little wooden and stone cabin surrounded by birch and pine, with stone stairs leading to its entrance, of crow’s nests and a wild dog’s den not too far off. As more details of the place came to mind, he began to feel warmer and felt the magic coursing around him in a fiery vortex. Then suddenly, the feelings vanished, ultimately feeling much colder.

Leo opened his eyes and there he was, in the place he envisioned. Surrounded by dead birch and snow, silence weaving its way through the maze of trees. He let go of the breath he was holding, put a hood over his head, and started his usual trek. The soft sound of his steps in the snow was comforting in a way. He knew he was here alone, he knew he was safe. A sigil on the trunk of a tree glowed as he walked past, and he physically feeling the barrier encompass his body’s shape. 

Only a few years ago he was self-conscious about his body. It didn’t look right, didn’t  _ feel _ right. He hated how round his chest and face were, how curvy he looked in the mirror, how his stomach wasn’t able to get truly flat without harming himself as others of his gender were. But now, with sweet sweet kisses being given to him as special reminders every night, reminders that just because his body doesn’t look exactly how a man’s “should be” doesn’t make him any less of one, he feels more confident, more comfortable. Though, he knows he’s still not ready to wear anything too fitting or too revealing just yet. 

_ “One day.”  _ He thinks.

The cabin was soon in view, and up the stairs Leo went. An owl swooped down and caught a nearby mouse. It didn’t scare him, the owl was a friend after all. He ran his fingers along the rail on the steps, the snow falling and catching on his black sleeve. He picked a key from an open pocket in his bag and undid the lock to the front door of the cabin. Shuffling inside and quickly shutting it, he peeled the cape off and draped it over a nearby chair and kicked off his boots. 

The cabin was dark and silent, yet peaceful. Two types of magic flowed through there, one from tomes and scrolls and the other from his intentions, herbs, crystals, and much more. Magic was everything he did, everywhere he went. He’d always leave a trail of it behind. He always thought that living without magic would be unbearable, and doesn’t know how others happen to do it. 

With two claps and finger snaps, candles lining up on the walls and counters lit, casting a warm glow to the darkened cabin. Leo moved with tired grace, crossing the wooden floors of the living area to the kitchen. Delicately running his fingers along the counter rim, he skimmed over some small jars of herbs. He turned each jar around to read the label he placed. They wrote of both the magical and medicinal properties, along with warnings of when not to use them.

As Leo picked a jar of lavender and mint, he felt the barrier ripple. Someone else walked through. He sighed, gently put the jar down, and tugged on his boots and cape. Before he went out, he grabbed a metal lantern and lit the candle inside it. He made his way down the stairs cautiously, his hood reaching down to his nose so his eyes were shielded. He stopped in a clearing, held out the lantern, and waited. The soft shuffle of snow came to his ears.

“Father?” Leo looked up at the name and saw his oldest son. He was dressed in pink as per usual, but had thicker clothes on. He smiled. The boy looked like he got ready haphazardly, with the way his long, curly hair was mussed in his hood and splayed around his face. 

Leo put down the lantern and walked towards him with open arms. The boy fell into his arms and there they stayed, hugging. The wintery world around them stilled once more, and a little circle of warmth surrounded them in the cold. Finally, the boy let go and looked up.

“It’s the dead of night, why do you always go out at these times?” The boy yawned.

“Because Forrest, this is the best time for me to get some personal stuff done,” Leo went over to grab his lantern. “Come now, I was just about to get started on making some lavender mint tea.” With that, they both made their way up to the cozy cabin. They entered and took their outer wear off, and crossed over to the kitchen. 

“Is there something I can do to help you with father?” Forrest asked slowly, another yawn escaping him.

“Hmm…” Leo pondered, getting out two glass cups and a pot. “No thank you, you can go rest somewhere. I’ll bring you your tea when it’s done.” He filled the pot with water and added some wood to the stove. With a clap, the wood inside lit in flames and he put the pot over the surface. The place soon started warm with the water.

Forrest just blinked tiredly and walked around the counter, getting up on a stool and laid his head down in his arms. He watched as his father moved around the kitchen, checking the cabinets and the ice box before moving out of the room and down to the bedroom. His vision blurred in and out, eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open.

Leo returned with two books in one hand, a blanket tucked in his arm, and a glass ink pen and bottle. He carefully placed the books and ink items on the counter before draping the blanket over Forrest. The boy stirred, burying his head further into his arms. 

“I wonder… why do you always follow me out here at this time of night?” Leo mumbled his thoughts aloud. The water began to boil and he added a few spoonfuls of the lavender and mint mixture, stirring it soon after. He went back to the counter and opened both books, grabbed the ink pen from the bottle, and started reading from one and writing in the other. He hummed a song quietly, one he sang to both Forrest and his youngest son, Kiragi, when they came to Takumi’s and his room because of nightly fears. 

That night was one of those nights. 

_ Leo was reading a book on Hoshidan lore and mythology that Takumi gave him. Said archer at the time was getting ready for the night, grabbing some blankets from off the floor and throwing them onto the bed. Then their two boys opened the door hesitantly, before stepping inside.  _

_ Kiragi had tears streaming down his face and was visibly shaking while Forrest looked stressed. Takumi ushered them inside and closed the door. Leo put down the book and ripped off the blanket he was under and rushed over to the boys. They all fell to the floor, Kiragi crying even more. The two parents wrapped their arms around them, rocking them ever so slightly, whispering calming words until they calmed down mostly. _

_ “What happened, kiddos.” Takumi asked, wiping away any stray tears left on Kiragi’s face. All the boy did was sniff and bury his face further into his dad’s chest. Takumi and Leo both looked down at Forrest, who was now half asleep, and sighed. _

_ “How about we have a little slumber party on the floor tonight…?” Leo asked, and the other nodded, handing Kiragi over to him and grabbed the multitude of blankets that Leo happened to hoard and dropped them on the floor. He arranged the blankets so the thickest ones were on the bottom, and the ones that were just a little more thin would be placed on top of the four.  _

_ Leo woke Forrest, picked Kiragi up in his arms, and walked over to the makeshift bed. Takumi laid down on one side and himself on the other, their two boys in between them. The other blankets were thrown on, and they all snuggled close. The blond heard Kiragi’s sniffling die down, and everyone else’s breathing evened. He would be leaving soon to go to his safe place, but he hummed the song he knew they loved. He knew it helped them all sleep better _

The tea was done, and Leo strained out the petals and leaves. He carefully poured the tea into the glass cups and brought them over to the counter. Forrest lifted his head up as he heard the clink of glass meeting marble. He straightened up and lifted the glass to his lips, drinking little sips at a time. Leo took longer sips, staring through the window of the living area, watching the snow fall. 

“Thank you.” Forrest said.

“You’re welcome.” Leo responded. Forrest shook his head.

“Well, yes thank you for the tea, but  _ thank you. _ For being my father.” Forrest elaborated, looking at Leo’s face to find a reaction but as usual, his face was blank. “A-ah… I mean I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot but uh…” Leo closed his eyes and put down the drink. He walked around the counter and hugged him.

Forrest froze for a split second before reciprocating the hug. He tucked his head into Leo’s neck, feeling like the dam was about to break inside him. It was silent, save for their breathing.

“... none of that was your fault, the way I acted was unforgivable, and I’m sorry.” A beat passed as Leo gathered his thoughts. “I was degrading you for personal problems I had. That was so very wrong of me, and I’m so sorry.” Forrest trembled, and out came a sniffle. He just held his son tighter. God, he hated seeing his sons cry, he hated it even more so when he was the cause of it. Forrest backed away slightly and looked up to face Leo, and smiled. 

“But we made up, and we’re both trying our hardest to amend things. I feel it’s not much, but I wouldn’t want to have anyone else but you dad as parents. I love you both.” Leo’s eyes widened then softened, a small, lovable smile appearing in his face. He brought Forrest back into a tighter hug.

“That means more than the world to me. We love you too,  _ I  _ love you too.” The boy giggled, smile becoming wider. The candles around them flickered, the snow outside fell softly, glasses with little to no tea left, and the scratch of ink to paper soon began again, soft snores following.


End file.
